Nature's Racers/All Endings
Fatih The Kangal Dog's Ending (Fatih is seen looking at the grassy mountains in his homeland, Sivas, inside the bus.) 'Fatih: '''Finally... After all these years, I'll reunite my family. I missed my dear moonlight and my sweet children so much... Even my homeland. (He then is welcomed by his son '"Azim" 'and his daughter '"Asena" 'who lick their father's face with happiness.) '''Fatih: '''He he he, who are my sweetest puppies in the world? '''Azim and Asena: '(unison) We are your sweetest dogs, of course. (Fatih giggles in return.) '''Fatih: '''That's why I love you, my sweetest puppies. (He tickles them nicely and gently as the screen fades to black.) Wulf The Shephard's Ending (Wulf is welcomed by his fellow puppy soldiers who do their salutes.) '''Sgt. Helmut: '''Welcome back, kommandant. '''Wulf: '''At ease, Sergeant. '''Sgt. Helmut: '''My men are ready for the next recon, kommandant. All sheeps are safe and sound. '''Wulf: '''Ausgezeichnet, sergeant. Now let's not fool around. Keep your skills in check and sharp. '''Sgt. Helmut: '''Jawohl, kommandant. (They both salute.) Seiko The Momonga's Ending (Seiko bends her knees and prays for her dead parents buried in a graveyard as wind flows cherry blossoms to the right.) '''Seiko: '''Mommy... Daddy... I won the racing match. But my heart is still broken. Nothing ever made me happy. No one but you made me happy. Now that you're gone, I'll always remember you as if you were still alive. Farewell, mommy and daddy. Rest in peace. (Seiko stands up and sheds a tear from her left eye, looking at the sunset and walking towards the sunset.) Kirk The Eagle's Ending (Kirk and his schoolmate, Malcolm the Hawk, prepare to jump from the plane above the sky.) '''Kirk: '''Hey, Malcolm. Feeling excited? '''Malcolm: '''For sure, mah dude. Who doesn't want to fly higher? '''Kirk: '''Then, let's fly. 5...4...3...2...1... JUMP! (Kirk and Malcolm jump down from the planne while yelling "Geronimo!") '''Kirk: '''Ha ha ha! I love this so much. You do? '''Malcolm: '''For sure! Shall we fly around Statue of Liberty? (Kirk silently nods. He then makes his sortie around Statue of Liberty, followed by his friend. As they do, they face to the camera and salute with their winky faces, freezing the frame and fading the screen out.) Alessandra The Lynx's Ending (Alessandra's mother, Gaia, is seen lying on the bed and coughing due to her illness. Her daughter, Alessandra, brings a plate of soup and some medicines with a glass of water.) '''Alessandra: '''Here's your soup and medicine. Eat your soup before taking medicine. '''Gaia: '''Grazie, my beautiful angelic daughter. (She eats soup for two minutes.) '''Alessandra: '''Mamma, I won the racing match. I earned some extra prize. With this, we'll take you to hospital and treat you in no time. '''Gaia: '''Aww, how sweet of you. Still helping us without having second thought. Come, let me hug you. (They warmly hug each other.) '''Gaia: '''I love you, my sweetheart. '''Alessandra: '''I love you too, mamma. Anna The Husky's Ending (We see Anna and her rival, Boris the Tiger, growling to each other as if they were defiancing.) '''Boris: '''Still want to fight me, girl? I'm the King of the Forest in Siberia. '''Anna: '''Think again, Boris. This forest needs a queen too. '''Boris: '''Then let's wrestle. (They then start wrestling against each other until sunrise when they're tired and their bodies are filled with claws, bruises and scars.) '''Anna: '''You know what, Boris? We can be friends and lead this forest together. This place needs a union. '''Boris: '''Right, Anna. It's not worth for us fighting each other. Come on, (helps Anna get up) let's go to drink kefir, shall we? (Anna agrees with a hopeful grin and they put their arms on each others' shoulders, walking towards the sunrise behind the forest.) Category:Sub pages Category:Quotes